Conventional track type vehicles, such as crawler tractors, are adapted for heavy duty work during various construction and earthworking operations. Each endless track assembly thereof comprises a pin and bushing assembly for pivotally connecting each pair of adjacent links and track shoes together. The bushings, which further function as drive lugs adapted to engage the teeth of a drive sprocket, are subjected to wear and require periodic repair or replacement. The servicing of such bushings is time consuming and necessitates rather expensive repair or replacement procedures. In addition, a rail segment is oftentimes secured on one side of each link and must be replaced periodically.